Goodbye Wendy
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Wendy breaks up with Stan again and he handles it very badly. It's up to his super best friend to snap him out of it. Style slash. Please R&R but No flames.


**Hi everyone thanks for looking at and hopefully reading my story. This is my first ever Stan and Kyle slash fic so I hope you like it. For those of you who don't really like slash stories don't worry. I'm still going to make non-slash stories. I like Style slash but I'm probably not going to make a lot stories about it. Also please don't flame me because you don't like StanxKyle stories. I hate flames and the way I see it is if you hate these stories then why are you even reading them?**

**Also in case you haven't seen season twelve Stan and Wendy got back together even though they broke up in the earlier episode called "Raisins". Just to let you know this story takes place after all that.**

**Anyway enjoy the story! **

**P.S. They are kids in this story**

**Goodbye Wendy**

It seemed like a normal day to Kyle Broflovski when he got up for school one day. He did everything he usually did to get ready. He took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and headed to the bus stop.

What wasn't normal was the absence of Stan and Cartman at the bus stop. Kyle was disappointed when he saw that just Kenny was there. Kyle was looking forward just like every morning to see Stan's smiling face. He didn't give a crap about Cartman and preferred him not being there. It was Stan that always cheered him up.

"Hi Kyle," Kenny muffled through his hood.

"Hey Kenny," said Kyle not looking at him.

Kenny could tell that Kyle was a little upset so he tried to cheer him up.

"Well this is a nice morning since fatass isn't here," Kenny said laughing a little.

"Yeah," said Kyle looking down at his feet.

There was an awkward silence before Kyle asked. "Have you seen Stan?"

"Well Cartman's not here because he told me that he was going to school with a friend but I haven't heard anything about Stan," Kenny replied.

Kyle finally looked at his friend. "I hope Stan's okay, he hardly ever misses school unless he's really sick".

"I'm sure he's fine," said Kenny.

Kyle gave Kenny a small smile.

A moment later the bus pulled up to them. When the got on Kenny sat up front while Kyle went to his usual seat in the back of the bus. He sighed when he sat down and looked the place next to him that was usually occupied by Stan.

When the bus arrived at school Kyle didn't really feel like talking to anyone so he just went straight to class. He sat down on his desk resting his head on one hand and his elbow on the desk. He sat there and watched his classmates come into the room since he was one of the first ones to enter the classroom.

After about five minutes almost everyone had come to class. Kyle still didn't see Stan so he finally came to the sad conclusion that he was not coming. Kyle then saw Cartman walk into the room and to his complete shock he was holding hands with Wendy.

Wendy was smiling at Eric and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before going to her desk. Once she walked away Kyle instantly sprang from his desk and confronted Cartman.

"What's up Jew," Cartman said in a smart aleck way.

"What the hell are you doing Cartman?!" Kyle asked angrily.

"What you mean Kahl?"

"Why are you with Wendy?"

"Dumbass, she's my girlfriend," said Cartman casually.

Before Kyle could say anything Mr. Garrison entered the room and told everyone to take their seats. Kyle gave Cartman a dirty look who simply smirked back at him. The two boys then went to their seats that were next to each other and Mr. Garrison started his pointless "teaching". Kyle didn't pay any attention to his teacher but instead just glared at Cartman with his fists quenched the entire class.

When class was finally over Kyle didn't get a chance to confront Cartman again because of the crowd of students rushing out of the room to go to recess. He lost track of Cartman in the hallway due to all the people to Kyle decided to find him during recess.

After searching for a few minutes outside Kyle found Cartman and Wendy sitting on a bench holding hands again. Kyle went over to the new couple and said. "Cartman I need to talk to you".

Cartman snickered and got off the bench and let go of Wendy's hand. "What is it Kahl?" he asked in his innocent voice.

"Why is Wendy your girlfriend? What did you do to Stan?" Kyle said through clenched teeth.

"It's simple, Wendy broke up with Stan then we got together. You should of seen Stan's face when she broke up with him after school yesterday. He looked like he wanted to kill himself!" said Cartman and he started to crack up laughing.

Kyle couldn't take much more of this so he turned to Wendy. "Wendy why would you do that to Stan?" Kyle asked her.

Wendy got off the bench and stood next to her new boyfriend. "Look Stan's a nice guy but I want to be with Cartman now".

"But Wendy, how could you break Stan's heart _again_?".

Before Wendy could reply Cartman spoke up. "Well if he wasn't such a little wuss then he would just get over it. Instead he's probably at home killing himself right now".

Kyle was now completely furious. "Cartman you are such an asshole!".

"Am I Kyle? Or am I doing you guys a favor so that you two fags can finally be together".

That was the absolute last straw for Kyle. He punched Cartman right in his fat face causing him to fall to the ground. As soon as Cartman stood back up a very pissed off Kyle advanced on Cartman punching him repeatedly. Kids around the playground instantly saw the one-way fight and crowded around cheering.

Mr Mackey was nearby and saw the fight as well. "Not again m'kay," he muttered and ran over to stop the fight.

"Break it up m'kay!" he shouted and grabbed Kyle's shoulders and pulled him away from Cartman.

"I'm going to kill you Cartman!" Kyle shouted trying to reach Eric but was being restrained by the school counselor.

Cartman looked a little scared when Mr. Mackey turned Kyle around to talk to him. "What is this fighting about? Did Eric give you AIDS again?" he asked.

"No, but he helped Wendy break Stan's heart. Now who knows what Stan is going to do? This time will probably be worse!" said Kyle.

The conversation didn't continue after that. Instead Kyle and Cartman were taken to the principal. After lame unmeaning apologies were given to each other the two boys went back to class.

Kyle spent the whole class worrying about Stan. When school was finally over everyone especially Cartman avoided Kyle in fear of him having another outburst and attacking. Kyle didn't even notice as he quickly made his way to the bus. Once the bus dropped everyone off at the bus stop Kyle ran all the way to Stan's house. When he reached the front porch he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before knocking on the door.

It was Stan's mom Sharon that answered the door. She looked stressed and worried but tried to smile at her guest. "Oh hello Kyle".

"Hi Mrs. Marsh, is Stan here?" Kyle asked politely.

When he mentioned Stan's name Sharon look even more upset. "He's upstairs in his room but I can't get him to come out. He even refused to go to school," she said sadly.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him," said Kyle and he hurried upstairs.

He knocked on Stan's bedroom door saying. "Stan? It's me Kyle. Let me in".

Kyle heard a barley audible voice on the other side say. "Go away".

"Come on Stan let me come in. I want to talk to you".

"No," said Stan a little louder this time.

Kyle tried to turn the doorknob only to find that it was locked. He sighed impatiently and took a paper clip out of his pocket. Kyle used the paperclip to pick the lock and within seconds the door opened.

When Kyle entered the room Stan, who was sitting on his bed wearing a red and blue T-shirt gasped in surprise and quickly hid something under his pillow. This attempt was pointless because Kyle saw the glint of light shining off the object and he recognized it to be a knife. Kyle gasped as well and shut the door behind him and turned the lock.

Kyle then went over and sat on the bed to face a nervous Stan. "What the hell are you doing Stan?!" Kyle asked furious.

"Nothing," said Stan timidly while hiding his hands behind his back.

Kyle noticed this and demanded. "Let me see your hands".

"No,".

Kyle glared at him. "Now Stan".

"No!" Stan repeated sounding angry now.

Getting sick of arguing Kyle reached behind Stan's back in an attempt to grab Stan's hand. Stan saw this coming and moved out of the way. After a few moments of struggling Kyle managed to grab one of Stan's hands and pull it out in front of him so he could look at it. Kyle saw that Stan's wrist and arm was covered in cuts and were openly bleeding.

Kyle just sat there for a moment staring at Stan's arm in complete shock.

"Stan...how could you do this?" Kyle asked weakly.

Stan pulled his arm out of Kyle's grip and turned away from him. "It just calms me down," said Stan avoiding eye contact.

"How could something like that calm you down?" Kyle asked.

"Look I need to do it okay?! Wendy freaking broke up with me for Cartman! She broke my heart! I need her!" Stan shouted with tears in his eyes.

Kyle didn't say anything. Instead he slapped Stan across the face. "You do not need her Stan! This is the second time she's broken up with you. She obviously doesn't want to be with you and doesn't care about your feelings!".

Kyle went over and took the bloody knife out from under the pillow. "I know you're upset and I understand that, but doing this is not the answer," said Kyle pointing at the knife in his hand.

Kyle then walked to the window and opened it up. Without paying attention to where it was going Kyle threw the knife out the window. When he threw it Kenny happened to be walking down the sidewalk in front of Stan's house. The knife flew through the air and hit Kenny stabbing him right in the forehead. Kenny yelled out in surprise then fell to the ground dead.

Kyle saw this and muttered, "You bastard," before closing the window.

He turned back to look at Stan and said. "Killing yourself is not going to solve your problems".

Stan looked surprised and replied. "I wasn't trying to kill myself I was just cutting myself to feel better".

"Did it make you feel better?" Kyle asked with his arms folded.

Stan shook his head. "No, not really".

Kyle gave Stan a small smile and sat back down on the bed next to his best friend. He glanced down at Stan's hands that were currently resting in Stan' lap. He flinched a little when he saw all the cuts on both his arms. It looked really painful.

"We should get that cleaned up," said Kyle still looking at Stan's arms.

Kyle jumped off the bed and left the room heading to the bathroom. He came back a moment later with a first aid kit. Kyle shut and re-locked the door behind him not wanting Shelly or Stan's parents to bother them.

Kyle sat on the bed and told Stan to hold out his arms. Stan obeyed his friend and Kyle took out some cleaning alcohol and some cotton.

"This will sting a bit," Kyle warned before he touched Stan's cuts with the alcohol soaked cotton.

Stan flinched at the touch of the cotton but stayed quiet at Kyle cleaned up the blood and the cuts. He then took out some tan bandages and wrapped Stan's arms up.

"There, now I would not let your parents find out about this," said Kyle.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Stan and he grabbed his brown and red trimmed jacket that was hanging from his dresser and put it on.

The jacket completely covered his arms making it seem like it never happened. "All better," Stan said laughing. Kyle laughed too and they looked at each other in the eyes. The two then turned away blushing a little.

There was an awkward silence before Kyle broke it. "I beat up Cartman today".

Stan looked back at Kyle surprised. "Why?".

"Because of what he and Wendy did to you. I don't hit girls to I took all my rage out on him".

"What did he say that made you so mad?" Stan asked.

Kyle sighed and said, "He said it was funny how you were so upset and called us fags".

"Well he's just a dick for thinking it's funny but why were you so upset about him calling us fags? He calls us names all the time," said Stan.

Kyle realized that he was staring at Stan's beautiful blue eyes and turned away. "I don't know it just really got to me".

Stan noticed how close they were sitting next to each other so that their shoulders were almost touching. This made Stan feel nervous.

"I feel like an idiot for not seeing it coming when Wendy broke up with me. I should have known she liked Cartman when she kissed him last year," Stan said quietly.

Kyle put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Stan you are far from an idiot".

Stan smiled a little at Kyle and replied. "Thanks dude".

They just looked at each other for a moment before Stan spoke up again. "You know I wasn't just cutting myself because of Wendy".

Kyle was very surprised at this. "Really? What else were you upset about?".

Stan couldn't believe that he was admitting this but he had already said it so he continued. "I actually like someone else even more than Wendy that I know I can't be with. I was so miserable when Wendy left me because I now have no one".

"Why can't you be with this person?" Kyle asked getting more and more tense.

"I know they don't like me that way," said Stan.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

The two boys were now really sitting close to each other. Stan looked Kyle right into his green eyes and whispered. "You".

That was all Kyle needed to hear. He filled the gap between them and their lips collided. Stan was surprised at first but then kissed back. This kiss was long and passionate. It felt so right to both of them.

When they regrettably pulled away for air they looked into each others eyes for a long moment.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?" said Kyle not breaking eye contact.

"I love you".

Kyle smiled and at Stan "I love you too".

The two boys gave each other a tight hug. After a minute Stan gently pushed Kyle away and said. "That reminds me I need to do something".

Stan then took his cell phone off the dresser and dialed Wendy's number.

"Hello?" came Wendy's voice on the other line.

"Wendy, you're still a bitch and it turns out that I don't need you. I've found someone better," said Stan and before Wendy could say anything Stan said. "Goodbye Wendy" and hung up the phone.

**Awww wasn't that cute?**

**If you want to help me decide what my next South Park story will be about go to my profile page and vote on my poll. Thanks :) **


End file.
